The Muppets (2011)
The Muppets is a new Muppet movie presently in post-production by Walt Disney Pictures for a November 23, 2011 release in US theaters. The script was written by Jason Segel and Nick Stoller, the writer-director team behind the 2008 film Forgetting Sarah Marshall. James Bobin, co-creator of the HBO series Flight of the Conchords, is directing the film and Bret McKenzie, co-star of Flight of the Conchords, has written the film's songs.Truitt, Brian. "Hi-ho! Jason Segel the 'Muppet' movie star here", California Chronicle. January 4, 2011. 660px The film started production in September 2010. Principal photography for The Muppets began on October 30, 2010 and concluded on February 11, 2011. Walt Disney Pictures has announced that the movie will be released in theaters on November 23, 2011.Stewart, Andrew. "Disney moves up 'Muppets Movie' to Thanksgiving", Variety. December 8, 2010. Theatrically, the film will be accompanied by a brand-new short film featuring Disney and Pixar's Toy Story characters. Synopsis Official Summary Songs thumb|300px The film will feature several original musical numbers, plus some classic Muppet songs. The film's soundtrack will be released on November 21, 2011. *"Rainbow Connection" *"Mahna Mahna" *"The Muppet Show Theme" *"Man or Muppet" *"Everything's Great (Life's A Happy Song)" *"Me Party" *"Pictures in My Head" *"We Built This City" Credits *Director: James Bobin *Writers: Jason Segel and Nick Stoller *Producers: Martin G. Baker, John G. Scotti, Jason Segel, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Original Songs: Bret McKenzie *Original Score: Christophe Beck[http://filmmusicreporter.com/2011/07/28/christophe-beck-to-score-the-muppets/ Film Music Reporter "Christophe Beck to Score ‘The Muppets’" July 28, 2011] *Choreography: Michael Rooney *Cinematography: Don Burgess Cast Human cast :Jason Segel as Gary :Amy Adams as Mary :Chris Cooper as Tex Richman :Rashida Jones as Veronica Muppets :'80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Animal, Atrics Drummer, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Droop, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gonzo, Iguana, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Monkeys, Muppaphones, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pokey, Pops, Rabbits, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Sheep, The Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, The Early Bird, The Moopets, The Mutations, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda the Rat, Zoot Muppet performers :Bill Barretta, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Nathan Danforth, Alice Dinnean, Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Bruce Lanoil, Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire Cameo guest stars Posters :See also The Muppets (2011) posters Image:TheMuppets-teaserposter.jpg|Teaser poster, May 2011 Image:TheMuppets1Sheet.jpg|Poster, July 2011 Image:Poster 2.jpg|International poster, July 2011 Image:Themuppets2011newposter.jpg|International poster variant, July 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Animal.jpg|Animal poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Group.jpg|Group poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Excitement.jpg|"There Will Be Excitement" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Attitude.jpg|"There Will Be Attitude" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Comedy.jpg|"There Will Be Comedy" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Romance.jpg|"There Will Be Romance" poster, October 2011 Image:GreenWithEnvyPoster.jpg|''Green With Envy'' parody poster Image:TheFuzzyPackPoster.jpg|''The Fuzzy Pack'' parody poster Image:Kermitgl.jpg|''Being Green'' parody poster Image:Captainsam.png|Marvel's Captain America parody poster FroggyTattooPoster.jpg|''The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo'' parody poster Image:TheMuppetsElCapitanTheatrePoster.jpg|El Capitan Theatre poster Image:El capitan theatre muppet menu.jpg|El Capitan Theatre's menu poster Image:M11 International Quad.jpg|International quad (with incorrect British release date; should be February 2012) Image:The-muppets-standee.jpg|Theater standee Stills Image:Greatest Muppet Telethon Ever.jpg Image:Muppets_2011_group_shot.jpg Image:Muppets2011-badguys.jpg Image:The_Muppets2011_Wanda_Sykes.jpg Image:Brushing teeth.png Image:Muppets_2011_kermit_gary_mary.jpg Image:Muppets2011still.jpg Image:Muppets2011stillpiggy.jpg Muppets meeting.jpg Walter, Gary, Mary Hollywood.jpg Theatergroup.jpg Rowlf Hammock.jpg Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie.jpg Kermit, Piggy.jpg Production '' where he discussed his involvement in the next Muppet movie with Statler and Waldorf.]] Development In 2008, Jason Segel and Nick Stoller pitched a concept for a Muppet movie to Disney Vice President Kristin Burr. The pitch was well received and the pair was offered a deal to develop their script. In March 2008, Variety first reported that Disney signed a deal with Segel and Stoller to create the next Muppet movie; with Segel and Stoller penning the script and Stoller attached to direct.Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on Muppets March 12, 2008 Segel has been very outspoken on his involvment, mentioning his role writing for the Muppets in many interviews and appearances. Drafts of Segel and Stoller's script, originally entitled The Greatest Muppet Movie of All Time!!! circulated. According to early drafts of the screenplay, the film would include celebrity cameos by Vince Vaughn, Jon Favreau, Christian Bale, Ben Stiller, Steve Carrell, George Clooney, Jack Black, Mel Brooks, Matt Damon, Anne Hathaway, Emily Blunt, Rachel Ray, Bob Saget, Lisa Lampenelli, Jeff Ross, and Charles Grodin.Ain't It Cool News - Script Review A cameo was also written for Elmo, but it was said it would've been too expensive.Exclusive: On the Set of the New Muppets Movie, Stein, Joel, Time In June 2008, Segel said: "I just turned in my first draft of the Muppets and I'm really excited about it. I think we're bringing them back. Hopefully it will fall right in the pantheon of The Great Muppet Caper, Muppets Take Manhattan, Muppet Movie, you know, we're trying to make one of those.""[http://www.movieweb.com/news/15/29115.php Jason Segel Spills More About His Muppet Movie]", Movieweb.com. June 8, 2008. Stoller commented on the film in a 2008 interview: In his March 20, 2009 appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Jason Segel talks about his love for the Muppets, and his then-current work on the script for the next Muppet movie. Statler and Waldorf appeared in the audience to heckle Fallon and Segel. Early versions of the script described Gary and Walter as "a ventriloquist and his puppet who's alive and wants to be a Muppet." Later versions described Walter as a nondescript, brown puppet. While early reports said Stoller would also direct the film,Variety - Segel and Stoller Take on MuppetsNick Stoller interview in January 2010 James Bobin was hired to direct the film."'Flight of the Conchords' co-creator will direct Disney's Muppet movie". The Hollywood Reporter's Heat Vision blog, Heatvisionblog.com. January 29, 2010 David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman will be producing the film. The first table read of the script took place in May 2010.Chud.com May 18, 2010 In July 2010, the team involved with producing the movie met with creative heads at Pixar to fine-tune the script.ABC News "Disney Picks Pixar's Brains for Muppets Movie" by Borys Kit Walt Disney Pictures originally announced a Christmas 2011 release for the film, but in December 2010 the release was announced for Thanksgiving 2011. On October 15, 2010, it was announced that Amy Adams, Rashida Jones and Chris Cooper were nearing deals to join the movie. According to a report on Hollywood.com, "Segel will star in the lead role, with Adams as his girlfriend. Jones takes the role of an ABC executive. Cooper plays the villain, a greedy man who wants to drill for oil underneath the studio. And he also has a personal vendetta against the Muppets: he never thought they were funny." Segel discussed composer Bret McKenzie's involvement in a January 2011 interview. Segel say that he had considered writing the music himself but thought he might be able to do it right. Segel said: "I'm good at writing songs that are allowed to just be funny; They don't need to have a tremendous amount of musical merit, but these Muppet songs have to be great. The lineage of the Muppet songs, things like Rainbow Connection and all that, it's not a job for an amateur. McKenzie really knows what he's doing, and his songs have just been beautiful.' According to the Muppets' Facebook page, the soundtrack of the film will be released on November 22, 2011, one day before it is released in theaters.http://www.facebook.com/muppets?sk=app_252767944738666 Filming Production started in September 2010 and filming began on October 30, 2010. The November 12, 2010 issue of Entertainment Weekly featured a 2-page spread about the new Muppet movie. The article featured a summary of the film's concept along with quotes from Segel and Bobin. It also included the first photo of Walter, who up until then had never been seen, along with new photos of the Muppets and the movie's co-writer/co-star Jason Segel posing at a mock table read for the film. A second version of this publicly photo was released including James Bobin, Nick Stoller, and Bret McKenzie. The exteriors of the Jim Henson Company Studio Lot (the former Charlie Chaplin Studios) were redressed as Muppet Studios in November 2010 for the filming of The Muppets. Mickey Rooney filmed a cameo for the film in November 2010. Mickey Rooney and Muppets Ricky Gervais, Kathy Griffin and Billy Crystal filmed cameos in January 2011. thumb|330px|right|Rehearsing the closing scene. Hollywood Boulevard was closed for two nights on January 18th and 19th to film the final musical number. The shoot involved Amy Adams, Jason Segel and multiple Muppets singing and dancing in front of the El Capitan Theatre, with several rows of backup dancers and dozens of extras and Muppets filling the busy street.Lussier, Germain. "[http://www.slashfilm.com/set-photos-the-muppets-hollywood-boulevard/ Set Photos: The Muppets Take Over Hollywood Boulevard]", Slashfilm. com. January 18, 2011. The Los Angeles Times reported that Kermit will once again sing one of his signature songs, The Rainbow Connection to resurrect classic material, but also to show his range as an actor, as he says he's very dramatic in the film. In an interview Kermit said Segel's "a big kid," and added that "the only problem is he's very tall, so I have to do most of my scenes standing on boxes. He's 6-foot-3, 6-foot-4, and I'm only about 18 inches high." Kermit also said he's excited to be back in the movies: "Not only is it a big project but we get to be big on the screen. It's good for all of us except Piggy. She's not crazy about being any bigger." McIntyre, Gina. "2011 Movie Preview: 'The Muppets'", LA Times. January 16, 2011. Scenes which take place in Paris were achieved through the use of green screen.Breznican, Anthony, "'The Muppets': No nudity for Jason Segel. Kermit, on the other hand ...", Entertainment Weekly, 30 March 2011. Other scenes, including Kermit reprising "Rainbow Connection" in a rainstorm, were filmed on a soundstage.Cieply, Michael, "Disney Reviving Muppets Franchise With Movie This Fall", New York Times, 9 April 2011. Principal photography was completed on February 11, 2011.Disney's new Muppet movie finished filming last Friday - announced at The Walt Disney Company's 2011 Investor Conference On April 26, 2011, a second unit film crew traveled to Reno, Nevada to film some exterior shots. Including a scene in the Bonanza Casino parking lot with some Muppet characters, and a small shot looking into the casino.head rgj.com On July 24, 2011, the film crew returned to Hollywood Boulevard to film some re-shoots in front of the El Capitan Theatre with Jason Segel, several Muppets, and extras.Photos: 'The Muppets' Visit Hollywood Amy Adams was not available for the re-shoots, so her stand-in was on the set.Toughpigs.com Release and marketing Walt Disney Pictures has announced that the movie will be released in US theaters on November 23, 2011. It was announced at the Walt Disney Company's 2011 investor conference that The Muppets will be packaged with a brand-new Toy Story short to be shown in theaters before the film,The Muppets Movie To Get Its Own Toy Story Short Film entitled "Small Fry". " Twitter.com", @DisneyPixar's Twitter feed This will be the second time that a non-Pixar film has showcased a Pixar short before it, and the first live-action film to do so. The film will be released in Germany on January 19, 2012, The Netherlands on February 15, 2012, the United Kingdom on February 17, 2012, and France on April 10, 2012. Jason Segel and Amy Adams appeared at CinemaCon in March 2011 to promote the project and showcased select clips from the film. Firstshowing.net Segel also revealed that the cast will appear at Comic-Con in July 2011 to promote the picture.comicsoon.net Film producer David Hoberman, Muppeteer Steve Whitmire and Kermit the Frog appeared at Boston's Suffolk University in April 2011 for a Q&A and to showcase select clips from the film.boston.com In May 2011, Kermit plugged the film in a web video reporting from the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland. A teaser poster for the film was released in May 2011. The poster featured full-body versions of Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Animal along with the tagline "they're closer than you think." Jason Segel commented on the lack of new characters on the poster stating: "Walter will be making many appearances, but we wanted the first poster to remind people how much they love the Muppets of their youth."USA Today: Muppets Step Up For Return to Big Screen The first theatrical trailer for the film was a teaser attached to Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which was released in the United States on May 20, 2011.The Muppets Trailer Has Scurvy In the teaser, the film was promoted under the faux guise of a romantic comedy called "Green With Envy"; this includes a mock poster for the film (with a hidden Kermit in the image), a mock Facebook page[http://www.facebook.com/GreenWithEnvyMovie Green with Envy on Facebook] and uploading the theatrical trailer online on May 20, 2011 under the name "Green With Envy." on a mock Youtube channel.GreenwithEnvyMovie Youtube channel Starting May 23, the trailer was available for viewing on Disney.com. On May 24, the trailer was uploaded to The Muppets Studio's Youtube channel. On May 25, the trailer was added to the opening page of muppets.com, as well as an image from the teaser poster. In May 2011, The Muppets Studio changed the backgrounds of their YouTube and Twitter pages to images from the teaser poster to promote the US release date of the film. Their Facebook picture was also changed to a picture of the teaser poster, as well as the change of the YouTube icon into the "M" from the movie logo. In July 2011, their Facebook picture was then changed to a picture of the new poster. In late July/early August 2011, the new poster was also featured in the Movies section of Disney.com On August 20, 2011, Jason Segel, Kermit, and Miss Piggy made an appearance at the D23 Expo to promote the film. Two clips were shown. One showing Gary, Mary, and Walter meeting Kermit and '80s Robot, and the other showing the Muppets cleaning up their theater.>The Muppets and Me at D23, Part 1Frogs and Pigs Invade D23 On September 7, 2011, Jason Segel was interviewed for MTV News' Fall Movie Preview which considered the film one of the most anticipated of the year.'Muppets' Brings Out The 'Puppet Geek' in Jason Segel - MTV Movie News From the film's premiere on November 23, 2011 to January 5, 2012, the El Capitan Theatre will be hosting Disney's Most Sensational Muppet Party! at Disney's Soda Fountain and Studio Store.http://elcapitan.go.com/assets/muppet_menu.pdf The party will include a holiday sing-along with Kermit and Miss Piggy before each showing of the film.El Capitan | Disney On September 13, 2011, Statler and Waldorf took over The Muppets Studio's twitter account to "help" spread the word about the film.Twitter.com @MuppetsStudio's Twitter feed Trailers & Promos ;Green with Envy The first trailer begins as if it's a typical romantic comedy about Gary and Mary. The tone shifts when the announcer lists the stars -- "Jason Segel... Amy Adams... Kermit the F-frog?" Miss Piggy then appears and the announcer again sounds confused, though applying more emphasis to this fact ("Miss Piggy?!"), and Gary says "Whoah, whoah, whoah, wait, wait, wait, stop. Are there Muppets in this movie?", now surrounded by Muppets. Kermit replies, "Well, yeah", and the trailer goes on to show short clips from the film and the logo appears. Crazy Harry blows it up, and Fozzie says that it was an expensive-looking explosion (he can't believe they had it in the budget). ;The Fuzzy Pack The second teaser trailer was released online on May 26, 2011; this time for The Fuzzy Pack, yet again a fake title. It shows scenes of the rundown Muppet Theater, as fake critiques appear on screen until the Muppets emerge in slow motion. A prison scene with Wanda Sykes and Danny Trejo, and one from the The Hollywood Walk of Fame also appear. On May 25, the trailer was uploaded to an official mock youtube channel, FuzzyPack YouTube channel as well as a mock Facebook page. The Fuzzy Pack Facebook page As with Green With Envy, The Fuzzy Pack trailer was available for viewing on Disney.com and was also uploaded to the MuppetsStudio's YouTube channel. A German version was placed on the movies page of the German Disney site. ;Being Green On June 16, 2011, a third teaser trailer was released to accompany the opening of Green Lantern. As with the previous trailers, it was available for viewing on Disney.com and was also uploaded to the MuppetsStudio's YouTube channel. However unlike the earlier viral campaigns for Green with Envy and The Fuzzy Pack, the Being Green parody trailer did not generate a Facebook page or separate YouTube account. In the trailer, Gary (Jason Segel) even comments on the fake trailer gag, exclaiming: "Wait, wait wait! Stop! Is this another Muppet trailer parody? Why don't we just show a real trailer? What are we hiding? Did we make the movie in Swedish or something?" After a shot of The Swedish Chef torching some rancid food, the trailer ends clarifying that the film is "not in Swedish, we promise." ;Theatrical trailer On June 20, 2011, the first full-length theatrical trailer for the film was released. This was the first "real trailer," following a series of trailer parodies (Green with Envy, The Fuzzy Pack, Being Green). ;TV spots A 1-minute TV promo for the movie debuted during the Disney Channel premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension on August 5, 2011. A 30-second TV promo for the movie aired during the Fox broadcast of the Emmy Awards on September 18, 2011. Another 30-second TV promo for the movie debuted during the third season premiere of Glee on September 20, 2011. ;The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo A fourth parody trailer for The Muppets was released to coincide with the release of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, and parodies that movie's teaser trailer. The trailer was released online on September 15, 2011 and also plugs The Green Album in a "blatant cross promotion". ;Wonderful Pistachios Kermit the Frog appeared in a Wonderful Pistachios commercial which also promoted "Disney's The Muppets in theaters Thanksgiving." ;What is a Muppet? A 60-second "sneek peak" debuted on Disney.com on September 21, 2011. The promo included clips from the film with interviews of the cast explaining what a Muppet is. Interviewees include Amy Adams, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Miss Piggy, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Kermit the Frog, Jason Segel, and Fozzie Bear. The promo also featured an instrumental version of Cee-Lo Green's "F**k You." Trailer & Promo Screenshots ''Green With Envy'' Image:TheMuppetsTeaser00a.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser00b.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser01.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser02.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser03.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser04.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser05.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser06.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser07.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser08.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser08a.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser09.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser10.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser11.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser12.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser13.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser14.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser15.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser16.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser17.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser18.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser19.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser20.jpg Image:TheMuppetsTeaser21.jpg ''The Fuzzy Pack'' FuzzyPack1920_01.jpg FuzzyPack1920_02.jpg FuzzyPack1920_03.jpg FuzzyPack1920_04.jpg FuzzyPack1920_05.jpg FuzzyPack1920_06.jpg FuzzyPack1920_07.jpg FuzzyPack1920_08.jpg FuzzyPack1920_09.jpg FuzzyPack1920_10.jpg FuzzyPack1920_11.jpg FuzzyPack1920_12.jpg FuzzyPack1920_13.jpg FuzzyPack1920_14.jpg FuzzyPack1920 14a.jpg FuzzyPack1920_15.jpg ''Being Green'' MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser01.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser18.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser02.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser03.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser04.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser05.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser06.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser07.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser08.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser09.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser10.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser19.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser11.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser12.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser13.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser14.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser15.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser16.jpg MuppetsBeingGreenTeaser17.jpg Trailer 1 Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_01.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_02.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_03.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_04.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_05.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_06.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_07.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_08.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_09.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_10.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_11.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_12.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_13.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_14.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_15.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_16.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_17.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_18.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_19.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_20.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_21.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_22.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_23.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_24.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_25.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_26.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_27.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_28.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_29.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_30.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_31.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_32.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_33.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_34.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_35.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_36.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_37.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_38.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_39.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_40.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_41.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_42.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_43.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_44.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_45.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_46.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_47.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_48.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_49.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_50.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_51.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_52.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_53.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_54.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_55.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_56.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_57.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_58.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_59.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_60.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_61.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_62.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_63.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_64.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920_65.jpg TheMuppets-InternationalTrailerThanksgivingReplacement.png| (International trailers only: Thanksgiving screen replacement scene) TV Commercial A 1-minute TV promo for the movie aired during the Disney Channel premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. It features many scenes from the official trailer, as well as new clips. MupComercial-01.jpg MupComercial-02.jpg MupComercial-03.jpg MupComercial-04.jpg The Pig with the Froggy Tattoo FroggyTattooHD_01.jpg FroggyTattooHD_02.jpg FroggyTattooHD_03.jpg FroggyTattooHD_04.jpg FroggyTattooHD_05.jpg FroggyTattooHD_06.jpg FroggyTattooHD_07.jpg FroggyTattooHD_08.jpg FroggyTattooHD_09.jpg FroggyTattooHD_10.jpg FroggyTattooHD_11.jpg FroggyTattooHD_12.jpg FroggyTattooHD_13.jpg FroggyTattooHD_14.jpg FroggyTattooHD_15.jpg FroggyTattooHD_16.jpg FroggyTattooHD_17.jpg FroggyTattooHD_18.jpg FroggyTattooHD_19.jpg FroggyTattooHD_20.jpg FroggyTattooHD_21.jpg FroggyTattooHD_22.jpg FroggyTattooHD_23.jpg FroggyTattooHD_24.jpg FroggyTattooHD_25.jpg FroggyTattooHD_26.jpg FroggyTattooHD_27.jpg FroggyTattooHD_28.jpg FroggyTattooHD_29.jpg FroggyTattooHD_30.jpg FroggyTattooHD_31.jpg FroggyTattooHD_32.jpg FroggyTattooHD_33.jpg FroggyTattooHD_34.jpg FroggyTattooHD_35.jpg FroggyTattooHD_36.jpg FroggyTattooHD_37.jpg FroggyTattooHD_38.jpg FroggyTattooHD_39.jpg FroggyTattooHD_40.jpg FroggyTattooHD_41.jpg FroggyTattooHD_42.jpg FroggyTattooHD_43.jpg FroggyTattooHD_44.jpg FroggyTattooHD_45.jpg FroggyTattooHD_46.jpg FroggyTattooHD_47.jpg FroggyTattooHD_48.jpg FroggyTattooHD_49.jpg FroggyTattooHD_50.jpg FroggyTattooHD_51.jpg FroggyTattooHD_52.jpg FroggyTattooHD_53.jpg FroggyTattooHD_54.jpg FroggyTattooHD_55.jpg FroggyTattooHD_56.jpg FroggyTattooHD_57.jpg FroggyTattooHD_58.jpg FroggyTattooHD_59.jpg FroggyTattooHD_60.jpg FroggyTattooHD_61.jpg FroggyTattooHD_62.jpg FroggyTattooHD_63.jpg FroggyTattooHD_64.jpg FroggyTattooHD_65.jpg FroggyTattooHD_66.jpg FroggyTattooHD_67.jpg FroggyTattooHD_68.jpg FroggyTattooHD_69.jpg FroggyTattooHD_70.jpg FroggyTattooHD_71.jpg FroggyTattooHD_72.jpg FroggyTattooHD_73.jpg FroggyTattooHD_74.jpg FroggyTattooHD_75.jpg FroggyTattooHD_76.jpg FroggyTattooHD_77.jpg FroggyTattooHD_78.jpg FroggyTattooHD_79.jpg FroggyTattooHD_80.jpg FroggyTattooHD_81.jpg FroggyTattooHD_82.jpg FroggyTattooHD_83.jpg FroggyTattooHD_84.jpg FroggyTattooHD_85.jpg FroggyTattooHD_86.jpg Who are the Muppets? Who-Are-The-Muppets_(1).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(2).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(3).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(4).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(5).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(6).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(7).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(8).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(9).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(10).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(11).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(12).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(13).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(14).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(15).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(16).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(17).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(18).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(19).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(20).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(21).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(22).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(23).png The Muppets Face One Big Problem File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (1).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (2).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (3).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (4).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (5).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (6).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (7).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (8).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (9).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (10).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (11).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (12).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (13).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (14).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (15).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (16).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (17).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (18).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (19).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (20).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (21).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (22).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (23).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (24).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (25).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (26).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (27).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (28).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (29).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (30).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (31).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (32).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (33).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (34).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (35).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (36).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (37).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (38).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (39).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (40).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (41).png Behind the scenes photos Image:The-Muppets.Chair.png Image:Walter-Segel-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Piggy-Scooter-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Gonzo-choking-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:StudioAttraction-list-Muppets.jpg Image:2010-Set-(IMG 4030).jpg Image:Segelmovie-nov29-walter1.jpg Image:Bunsen-Beaker-Zoot-Janice-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Kermit-Beaker-Zoot-Segel-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:PeterLinz-Walter-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Linz-Walter-Adams-BTS-Muppets.jpg Image:Amy-Adams.jpg Image:Walter-set2.jpg Image:TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg Image:Tsott_150111.jpg Image:Mickey-rooney-chair.jpg Image:Walter-face-on.jpg Image:TM-Piggy-Kermit-Walter-Mary-Gary.jpg Image:Piggy-kermit-walter-too.jpg Image:DocDownload.jpg Image:Coopermuppetsmovie.jpg Image:Muppetmoviegang1.jpg Image:Muppetsmovie134.jpg Image:Muppetsmoviekunis1.jpg Image:Muppetsmoviebleeding113.jpg Image:MuppetsHwood8.jpg Image:Simon_rhee_piggy.jpg Image:TM-RickyGervais-Scooter-KathyGriffin.jpg Image:MuppetsHwood7.jpg Image:Jason_segel_cake.jpg Image:Ttmuppets2011bts.jpg Image:Muppets2011bts1.jpg Image:Muppets2011bts2.jpg Image:Blvd1.jpg Image:Blvd2.jpg Image:Blvd3.jpg Image:Blvd 4.jpg Image:Blvd5.jpg Image:Blvd6.jpg Image:Blvd7.jpg Image:Blvd8.jpg Image:Blvd9.jpg Image:Blvd10.jpg Image:Blvd11.jpg Image:Blvd12.jpg Image:Blvd13.jpg Image:Blvd14.jpg Image:Blvd15.jpg Image:Blvd16.jpg Image:Blvd17.jpg TheMuppetTelethonTheatre.jpg ReshootOutsideTheElCaptaineTheatre.jpg TheMuppetTelethonPoster.jpg TheMuppetsReshootBigNightElCaptainTheatre.jpg TheMuppetsReshootBrightLights.jpg SweetumsReshoot.jpg WalterReshoot3.jpg WalterReshoot2.jpg SweetumsWalterReshoot2.jpg SweetumsWalterReshoot.jpg WalterReshoot.jpg ReshootsOutsideTheElCapitanTheatre.jpg TheElCaptainTheatreMuppetTelethon.jpg WalterReshoot4.jpg Merchandise and tie-ins Books based on the film I Am Kermit the Frog and Meet the Muppets along with a junior novel were released in October 2011. The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book and The Muppets: Theater Stage Set were also released as a direct tie-in to the movie. OPI will produce a line of Muppet nail polish during the 2011 holiday season, to tie-in in with the release of The Muppets. A set of ''The Muppets'' PEZ dispensers will be released featuring Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Animal dispensers. SpiritHoods will produce a line of Muppet hoods featuring Kermit, Miss Piggy and Gonzo, as part of the SpiritHoods Kids line, to promote the release of The Muppets. Advance screenings *Museum of the Moving Image, Thursday, November 17, 7:00 pm Eastern Time Sources See also *''The Cheapest Muppet Movie Ever Made!'' - another film in development by Walt Disney Pictures around the same time as "The Muppets." Based on a treatment developed by Jim Henson, Frank Oz, and Jerry Juhl, the film was mentioned as being the next movie for the Muppets at the D23 Expo in September 2009. It was later set aside in favor of Segel and Stoller's The Muppets script. External links *Official site *[http://trailers.apple.com/trailers/disney/greenwithenvy/ Apple.com Trailers - Green with Envy] *[http://trailers.apple.com/trailers/disney/themuppets/ Apple.com Trailers - The Muppets] *German site *Disney.com's Sneak Preview "Who Are the Muppets?" (temporary, internationally accessible link) Muppets, The Category:The Muppets (2011)